


Siblings Can't Share Well

by NattouBee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattouBee/pseuds/NattouBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons can't agree on who's turn it is to use the electron microscope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings Can't Share Well

See, the thing that people didn't seem to remember is that Bucky had a lot of experience being a big brother when he lived in Brooklyn, way back when. He had a sister- or sisters, since history can't seem to agree- and also took care of Steve a lot when he was sick. So, when people meet the New S.H.I.E.L.D, they expect him to be more like Black Widow, a spook in the corner, awaiting orders. But that, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D will assure you (providing you are a friend) time and time again, is not the case.

"FITZ! Fitz give back the slides for the electron microscope!" Jemma yelled, chasing him around the table. "I need to look at the structure of these crystals so I can figure out how they corrode the vibranium mixture!"

"No, Jemma, I need them for the... uhh.. thing-"

"Yes I know but it's my turn with the microscope!"

What, no it's not, you had it all day yesterday."

Bucky walked into the lab to see them as opposite ends of the lab table, one daring the other to move first, a childish version of a Mexican stand off that felt so familiar.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded incredulously. When they both started talking at once, he had to raise his arm to halt them. "So what I'm getting is that Leo wants to use the super microscope-"

"Electron microscope" Fitz muttered.

"-and so does Jemma, but Jemma used it yesterday, and therefore it's Leo's turn today."

FitzSimmons looked at eachother, then back at Bucky and nodded. "Yes." They added in tandem. 

Bucky sighed and looked around the lab.

"Okay, Leo, how long will it take for you to do your thing?" 

"An hour, maybe two?" He estimated.

"Jemma, how long will your thing take?"

"As long as it takes, James, we don't know how or why or what the crystalline powder is, so..." She trailed off with a shrug.

"Can you wait the two hours until Leo is done? How does that sound?" Bucky offered as a compromise. 

The two young agents looked at eachother before nodding, circling the table to stand in front of the ex-assassin.

"We accept your terms. I have it for the next two hours-"

"And I will get it after."

"Good." Bucky nodded. "Be nice to your siblings."

He left them to sputter at the notion alone, and headed off to scold Skye for telling him it was an emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something and finishing it. All done on my phone, so i don't know hahow many of what kind of errors there are.
> 
> Might continue this onto a series maybe some day.


End file.
